Vals eterno
by Balam Yohualli
Summary: Aquel día de otoño en el que fue tomada la fotografía de Lily y James...


**Vals eterno**

Era otoño. En el Valle de Godric, el frío comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia por momentos. Pero aquella tarde particularmente soleada, los Potter habían decidido dar un paseo junto a su bebé.

Habían pasado varios días encerrados en su casa y el tedio hacía que Harry tuviera un carácter irritable. El bebé era inquieto por naturaleza por lo que Lily y James pensaron en que tanto su hijo como ellos ya habían tenido bastante de encierro.

Además, Petter, su guardián secreto, no había reportado alguna novedad o advertencia. Los visitaba regularmente, al igual que Remus y Sirius entre otros magos y brujas de la Orden, aunque esta vez, el aislamiento se había prolongado mucho, llegando a considerar peligroso incluso cualquier medio de comunicación mágica.

Así pues, con Harry en brazos de su padre, llegaron hasta más allá de la pequeña iglesia del pueblo, donde había una plaza. Eran las cinco de la tarde. El ambiente era cálido y pacífico. Unos cuantos muggles caminaban también y otros tantos niños jugaban. Lily y James miraron aquel cuadro con alegría. Harry extendía sus manitas queriendo atrapar aquella pelota con la que los infantes jugaban mientras sus ojos verdes la miraba fijamente. Sus padres habían visto algunas demostraciones de magia de parte de su hijo, pero no sabían si Harry podría hacer que aquel balón saliera volando hacia ellos. Por las dudas, apresuraron el paso hasta llegar al otro lado de la plaza, donde había menos muggles y una hermosa fuente de piedra en cuya orilla tomaron asiento.

–¡Ya extrañaba esto! –dijo James, mientras exhalaba un sonoro suspiro.

Tomó a Harry de la cintura con ambas manos para verle de frente. El bebé sonreía, pero de tiempo en tiempo su mirada se perdía a su alrededor, examinando, explorando aquel mundo que había tenido poco tiempo de conocer en compañía de sus padres.

–Es agradable –secundó Lily, sonriendo.

El bebé pasó ahora en brazos de su madre.

Sentando a Harry en su regazo, la joven pelirroja miró al horizonte mientras unos mechones de su cabello se mecían con el viento por debajo de su gorra negra. James la observó, risueño.

–Estás muy pensativa –le dijo, mientras sujetaba una manita de Harry, el cual, sonreía a los transeúntes.

Lily miró a su esposo. Parte de su sonrisa se había desvanecido. Su mirada, desde hacía tiempo, no se había despendido de cierta sombra de preocupación. Aquella huella partía el corazón de James. Quería decirle entonces que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien, que siempre estarían unidos… pero todo era incierto.

–James, hay algo… que quiero decirte… -comenzó Lily, mirándolo a los ojos.

–Sólo dilo… -dijo él, con una sonrisa. Nada de lo que pudiera decirle sería tan grave como los peligros del exterior.

Lily continuó.

–Cuando esto termine…

–Terminará –le interrumpió él, asegurándoselo en voz baja.

–Si termina pronto –repuso ella, con media sonrisa para luego retornar a su tono serio-, me gustaría que todo quedara en paz… Que haya paz y tranquilidad en nuestras vidas…

–¿Por qué no habría de haber esas cosas?

–Quiero decir, en todos los sentidos.

James la miró, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos.

–¿Todos los sentidos? Si Quien Tú Sabes es derrotado, no habrá nada que…

–James, no me refiero a eso –ahora ella había interrumpido a su esposo. Sus ojos verdes, con un brillo hipnótico, no se apartaban de los de él-. Es algo más. Algo del pasado.

–¿Del pasado? ¿En Hogwarts, quieres decir?

–Así es.

James ladeó la cabeza.

–¿No te estarás refiriendo a…?

–Sí. Quiero que hagamos las paces con él.

James hizo un gesto desaprobatorio. Apartó sus ojos de los de ella por un momento para mirar a Harry.

–P…pero ¿por qué? Además, ¿no escuchaste a Dumbledore? Todo el mundo piensa, y él incluido, que es un Mortífago. Y Quejicus no ha dado indicios para sospechar lo contrario y…

–Severus siempre ha sido así. La gente tiende a pensar lo peor de él.

James sonrió, irónico.

–Pues, francamente, no creo que sea del todo tan inocente. Tú misma dejaste de hablarle. Te llamó "sangre sucia" la última vez y…

–Escúchame James –Lily tomó la mano cálida de su esposo-. No lo estoy defendiendo, pero tampoco pienso que en estos tiempos tan oscuros sea bueno que haya separaciones y distancias por simples niñerías.

–¿Y a qué viene todo esto, Lily? –indagó él, apretando ligeramente la mano de ella-. ¿Por qué sacas a Snape a colación?

Lily pareció titubear. Pero se mantuvo serena y retomó el tema con firmeza después de las primeras palabras.

–Es que… he pensado que quizás, Severus podría ser un buen padrino…

–¿Padrino? – preguntó James, incrédulo-. Pero si Harry ya tiene al mejor padrino, Sirius…

Ella sonrió.

–Creo que no me entendiste, querido.

James la miró a los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces incrédulamente mientras su sonrisa se iba ensanchando. Entre reír y hablar, poner en orden sus ideas, titubeó al tratar de formular una oración.

–Lily… ¿Tú… estás… vamos… un nuevo…?

Los ojos de Lily brillaron. Su mirada y su sonrisa parecieron iluminar a James.

–Sí.

Casi de inmediato, James rodeó con sus brazos a Lily, uniendo en ese abrazo a un desconcertado Harry, el cual, al ver y oír a sus padres reír, él también sonrió.

–¡Por Dios, cuando los chicos lo sepan…! –exclamó él, liberando un poco a su esposa y a su hijo.

–No, James. Espera, por favor. En su momento lo sabrán –pidió ella, sin perder la sonrisa.

–¿Y cuándo será ese momento?

–Cuando Severus acepte ser el padrino y todo quede olvidado. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

James suspiró hondamente.

–Pues, no te negaré que habría preferido a Remus o a Petter…

–James… -insistió ella.

–Está bien, está bien. Por ti.

Un nuevo abrazo continuó seguido de un beso y más risas.

Y todo aquel hermoso cuadro fue interrumpido por una voz que llegó desde sus espaldas momentos después.

–¡Oigan, ¿por qué tanta felicidad?!

James se giró apurado al tiempo que metía su mano al interior de su abrigo negro con intención de sacar su varita mientras Lily también se giraba atrayendo más sobre sí a Harry, pero al ver a los recién llegados, James se tranquilizó, sonrió y saludó, anunciando a Lily que todo estaba bien.

–¡Sirius! ¡Petter! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

–¡Lo mismo digo yo! Dice Petter que deberían ser un poco más prudentes –exclamó Sirius mientras se acercaba a los Potter y saludaba a James con un afectuoso abrazo, seguido de cerca por un nervioso Petter, el cual, también saludó a la pareja.

–Era un día muy lindo. Queríamos que Harry se divirtiera un rato –dijo Lily después de los saludos mientras miraba a Harry.

–Y sabes que estaría de acuerdo con eso, pero en estos tiempos, claro que se divierte en casa. ¿O ya descompuso la escoba que le regalé? –preguntó Sirius, mirando a ambos padres con una sonrisa.

–Lily dice que aún es pronto para que juegue con ella. Quizás es dos meses más…

–Ah, por favor. Harry estará bien. Déjenlo que vuele por ahí. Si se cae –que no lo creo-, aprenderá rápido a ser un buen jugador de Quidditch. E incluso si le arrojan cosas pequeñas y brillantes, será un buen buscador.

–Lo pensaré, pero será algo tranquilo –respondió Lily, queriendo finiquitar el tema de las escobas y la pasión de Sirius por el peligro.

–Pero aún no nos han dicho qué hacen aquí –repuso James, mirando a sus amigos, para luego irse poniendo serio sin quererlo-. ¿Dumbledore los envió? ¿Pasó algo en la Orden?

–Nada de eso –dijo Petter, con una sonrisa un poco torcida-. No se preocupen…

–Fue mi culpa –continuó Sirius-. Le insistí a Dumbledore que le dijera a Petter que me permitirá visitarles. Ya había pasado tiempo sin verles y moría de ganas por saludar a Harry. Me habría gustado que Remus viniera, pero él está ocupado… Ya saben, cosas de la Orden.

–¿Remus está bien? –preguntó James, algo melancólico.

–Tanto como puede, amigo mío –respondió Sirius, con un suspiro.

Petter mientras tanto, había tomado asiento en una banca alejada un par de metros de la fuente. Miraba a ambos lados de la plaza con ojos indescifrables. El lugar se estaba vaciando de los muggles. Ya pocos niños jugaban y los adultos permanecían sentados en las bancas, charlando.

Por su parte, Sirius revolvió el cabello negro de Harry, el cual, le miraba sonriente.

–¿Puedo cargar a mi ahijado o también es muy peligroso? –preguntó burlonamente.

–Depende. ¿Qué llevas bajo ese abrigo? –dijo Lily, siguiendo la broma.

Segundos después, Harry era balanceado en el aire por los brazos de su padrino. Luego de varios giros y alusiones al Quidditch – que sacaron muchas risas a los padres del niño- y lo buen jugador que sería el bebé, Sirius se detuvo, como si acabara de recordar algo importante.

–Petter, ven aquí –dijo repentinamente, sobresaltando un poco a aquel para luego ponerse de pie e ir al lado de Sirius.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, entre divertido e inquieto.

–¿Pasa algo? –cuestionó Lily después.

–Sujeta a Harry un momento -dijo Black a Pettigrew-, quiero mostrarles algo a Lily y a James.

Petter cargó a Harry entonces, el cual, casi de inmediato se puso serio. Miraba a Petter en silencio pero no rompió a llorar. Era como si lo estudiara, aunque no le acabara de convencer del todo. Por su parte, Petter se limitaba a mirar a Sirius.

–Miren –dijo entonces Sirius a la pareja mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su abrigo un objeto que después mostró rebosante de alegría-. Esta cámara muggle, modificada con magia, claro. Acabo de comprarla hace algunos días. ¿Me permiten sacar una fotografía a la feliz pareja y sean la envidia de la posteridad?

Lily y James sonrieron mientras se miraban.

–¿Qué dices? –preguntó él.

–¿Y por qué no? –dijo ella, con complicidad.

Mientras Sirius preparaba la cámara, James se puso de pie y tendió una de sus manos a Lily. Ella la tomó y atraída por su fuerza, se puso de pie mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos nuevamente.

–Todo listo –anunció Sirius, riendo a su vez-. No olviden sonreír. Sean tan cursis como les sea posible.

Lily y James sonreían sin necesidad de aquella sugerencia. Y de improviso, comenzaron a mover sus cuerpos con el ritmo de la melodía de su primer baile como marido y mujer. Y como aquel día, se miraron con todo ese amor que les había unido y aún perduraba… Y estaban seguros de que perduraría.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

Recostado en su cama en Privet Drive, Harry miró la fotografía. No sabía la historia detrás de aquella imagen en movimiento, pero agradecía tenerla ahora entre sus manos.

–En verdad que eran muy felices…

* * *

 **Los personajes y parte de los lugares mencionados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Gracias por leer esta breve historia :)

¡Saludos!


End file.
